Streetlight Chasers
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: Summer has come around again and Eren is tired of the daily routine. Suggesting a road trip, he and Mikasa set off to do as they please and please as they do. Sharing nail polish, falling in love, and making new friends. This summer will be one to remember. [Eremin/Mikannie fanfic] Chapter 3: "What is going on!"
1. Road Trip

Hey guys! This is OUAP! I had a magnificent thought today, and that thought was to write this fanfiction. You see, I haven't been around to write fanfiction that much and I decided that you guys deserve something from me. Therefore, I was inspired by a post on tumblr about an AU fanfic for SNK and I decided to act on it! So sit back, relax, and read **Streetlight Chasers**.

* * *

"Why don't we just go somewhere?"

Mikasa looked up from her spot on the floor. Her adopted brother, Eren, was steadily painting his nails staring sternly at the brush. The sudden outburst had come out of nowhere as the room was relatively quiet, save for the song playing on the radio near the window. Mikasa pushed herself up into a sitting position before Eren finally continued with his sentence.

"We're seventeen, almost eighteen now. Its summer and I don't want to sit here and practically do nothing the entire three months."

She would hardly consider breaking into your sister's room and using her nail polish to be nothing. However, she had to agree. Every summer they did the exact same thing. Eren would complain, bitch and moan, but he would never do anything to change what was going on. Mikasa would go along with whatever hairbrained scheme he created and in the end, they'd be scolded nearly to death by Karla Jaeger. Long nights staying up and eating junk food, playing video games, running about outside and finally sleeping until fall came and school started again. She never really thought about it but their daily routine sounded a bit mundane and the urge for differentiation was boiling inside of her as well.

"What do you suggest that we do?"

In that moment, a grin so wide occurred on Eren's face that she was almost scared that it would break his head in two. He closed the nail polish, set it on her side table before blowing on his nails hurriedly.

"Roadtrip."

The word cause Mikasa's eyebrows to reach a new height and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking but here me out. This is an awesome idea because if we go on a roadtrip, we don't have to hear Mom and Dad. Besides, Dad already left to go on his medical convention thing with all his old buddies, and its just you and me now with Mom. If we leave at the precise moment, there is no way that she'll be able to catch us."

Mikasa pondered on the thought but there were holes in Eren's plan.

"What about money? You know, for gas, a place to stay, and how will we stay off the grid long enough for us to have our fun and mom not to blow a fuse?"

Eren waved a newly polished finger back and forth at his sister's questions. There were answers to everything with him.

"That is simple, Mikasa. We don't use our cellphones, buy new ones and I have been saving up money for this kind of thing and I know that you have a lot of money stashed away. Lets just pool it together and have the time of our lives! C'mon, what do you say? It'll be fun. Please. Please. Please."

Big emerald green eyes bore at her with the look of a helpless puppy and she let out a sigh. Even if she didn't go, he would have done everything in his power to go without her or persuade her. Nodding her head, Eren threw his arms up and let out a cry of joy before his mother's angry yell for sleep and quiet brought him down to a smaller level.

"We leave tonight."

The two of them set to work staying quiet as possible. Mikasa gathered most of her clothes and placed it in a duffle bag while Eren placed their money into a silver pouch tucking it into the bag as well. They decided to leave behind more superficial things taking only the essentials. Grabbing Mikasa's car keys, the two of them snuck out into the night making sure to leave no trace behind. When Mikasa started up the car, Eren could barely contain his excitement and the clock turned to midnight when the two of them peeled out of the driveway and into the world itself.


	2. Questions

Karla Jaeger yawned as she awoke from her beauty sleep. The birds outside sang their melodies and the mail man waved at her as she came to the window. She couldn't wait to make breakfast for her beautiful family although her husband had left earlier. Mikasa and Eren were most likely sleeping in after a night of playing video games, she couldn't believe they had been quiet the entire time. Walking to their room, she noticed that the door was left slightly ajar and as she pushed it open - the room looked as though it had been ransacked. She shrieked and began to run around the house like a mad man trying to see if anything had been stolen but it seemed like the only place that had been touched was their room. That is when she began to fear the worst. Glancing out the window, she noticed that Mikasa's car was gone.

Maybe they went to go pick up something from the store.

Calling Eren's phone, it went to the voicemail along with Mikasa's. She trembled for a moment before screaming, and the peace ended at that very moment. Gathering herself together, she went to call her husband before putting on her clothes and jumping in her car. She didn't know where they were but once she found them, oh it would be on.

* * *

Eren yawned and smacked his lips together before opening his eyes sleepily. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his eyes before looking around. Well, this wasn't his bed. These weren't his clothes. And his fingernails were not painted this color before. Looking over, he noticed Mikasa was sleeping with her arms behind her head and a little blonde tucked into her side.

Wait, blonde?

Peering closer, Eren noticed that the blonde was a girl. She had a rather large nose, but she was cute. Pale skin that contrasted his sister's slightly tanned skin, hair falling to her shoulders which was rather messy as she tossed and turned though stayed close to Mikasa. She had one handful of his sister's scarf, the other tossed around Mikasa's torso. The two of them looked rather cute curled up together but he had never seen that blonde in his entire life.

"Annie must really like her if she's curling up to her like that. Or maybe she was just so sleepy she wouldn't fall asleep anywhere but on her bed."

Eren nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice before looking over and seeing another blonde. He looked rather nice albeit a bit feminine. Hair tied back, slightly athletic build, pale skin, heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was left open with a few buttons undone and blue jeans with one hand stuck in his pocket and the other holding a steaming cup of coffee. Wow, he must have been something out of Eren's dream. Shaking his head, he quickly shot off the bed that he was sharing with the two girls and raised his hands in the air.

"Okay, look. I have no money. My sister knows how to fight, and I'll probably kick or bite you and give you a really long concussion so just let -"

"Hehe, she told me that you'd be pretty funny."

Wait, what?

"You mean Mikasa **knows** that we're here?"

He casted his sleeping sister an angry glare as she snoozed away. Following the blonde out of the room, he shut the door lightly behind him.

"How the hell did we end up here? The last thing I remember, Mikasa was driving and I was sitting next to her and then we came to this gas station-"

"You fell asleep, Mikasa was buying a large quantity of things and the cashier was being an asshole. That is when Annie and I stepped in. Annie knew the cashier, she talked to him and he let Mikasa off. We found that you guys were going on a trip so we decided to take you back to our place to crash. Or well, I did - Annie kinda nodded off in the back of the car with Mikasa while I drove."

"Wait, so where is our car?"

"Still at the gas station, Mikasa said she'll go pick it up when she woke up."

Eren nodded. Okay, well that made sense. Wait! His favorite nail polish was in there! Is that why his nails were painted a different color? Did she really think he wouldn't notice?

"My name is Armin Arlert by the way, what's yours?"

"Eren Jaeger, the sleeping girl in there is Mikasa Ackerman."

"But I thought s-"

"Adopted."

Armin slowly nodded before giving him a small smile. Eren was a little rough on the outside but once he settled down, the two of them started making breakfast together. He gave him ocassional glances. He was a bit taller than him, tanned skin that was a little bronze. Brown hair that fell around his head almost like a mop but it was charming, and sea green eyes that pierced giving Armin wigglies. He gulped and looked back at the pancake that he was making before looking at Eren only to catch them both staring at one another. The two dorks then looked away and laughed nervously before focusing on what they were doing.

That is when it happened.

"Are you gonna fuck him, Armin?"

Eren dropped the plates he was holding only for Armin to catch them and Armin nearly choked on the air he was breathing. Mikasa stood there with Annie by her side and the odd thing is that they were holding **hands**.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"You're eyeing him like meat, you might as well," Annie said with a careless shrug before looking up at Mikasa.

Mikasa looked down at him and gave her a shrug, the two of them sat down at the same side of the table. Annie brought her chair closer to Mikasa's and leaned against her while Mikasa threw an arm around Annie and leaned back in the chair trying to catch a few more Z's.

"Woah, woah, time out. Mikasa. Hey, over here! Whats with this, how can you be so chummy with her and you just met her? I mean, what're you doing man? Time out!" Eren exclaimed.

"You don't know, Eren?"

"Wow, you didn't tell him?" Annie looked up at her.

"We've been dating for three years."

This only got more and more confusing.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Answers and Breakfast

Alright! This is OUAP, and it has come to attention that a lot of you are like: "What the fuck?". Okay, guys, trust me, when I wrote this I think that I was either sleepy or kinda on something. Anyway! Yes, Mikasa and Annie are dating. Eren and Armin are total strangers and are currently confused as hell! So how did these two meet? Why is this the first time the other Jaeger is hearing about it?! And will Karla Jaeger find our heroes? I unno, lets see what my brain cooks up!

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're dating her, and she's dating you and you're with each other and none of this is a dream that we're all having together?!"

Annie wasn't going to bother following that.

Armin was steadily trying to figure it out.

Mikasa had already caught on after the sentence had been finished. Eren was currently floundering about pacing back and forth while Armin was trying to calm him down and sit him in a chair. However, the boy was freaking out. How could this have happened? How could he have not known that his sister had a girlfriend? She was rather aloof and quiet, mysterious-like, but they spent every minute of the day together even when he wished that she would leave him alone and she kept a secret lik ethis from him?! What in the world was going on!? What next? The sky would start raining gumdrops and a dancing lollipop would whisk him off to the land of milk and honey on a sled that ran on lemonade? Actually, that would have been a better situation than what he was in but that wasn't the point!

Seizing Mikasa by the shoulders, he shook her with all the fervor that he could muster.

"How could you have not told me that you were dating someone?! I thought we were close like two peas in a pod or two pigs in a blanket! Is this why you agreed to go on the roadtrip so you could meet up with your pseudo girlfriend?! Is t-"

He blinked.

Wait, what was in his mouth?

Chewing a bit, a syrupy substance touched his tongue and he soon realized. Pancakes. Ah, sweet sweet pancakes. They were always so fluffy and nice and chewy. Wait! She was distracting him with food. Once he chewed and swallowed, he opened his mouth again and another pancake was shoved in. Annie watched as Mikasa fed Eren avoiding each word that he tried to get out with another syrupy-filled bite. Soon her pancake was totally gone and Eren's rage was subsided as he sat down and ate his food though his eyes were on Mikasa glaring daggers into her very soul.

Annie shifted a bit before sitting up although she didn't leave Mikasa's embrace. Eren was close to screaming if it hadn't been for the other pancake shoved in his mouth. Seriously, why use food to shut him up?

"Okay, let me explain since tall dark and quiet over here isn't going to pipe up. Mikasa and I met a few years ago when I attended the same school as you two blokes, turns out that we were kinda compatible. I mean, yeah, I didn't like her at all. She was just so irritating and did things without even trying. So after a few challenges, fighting and all, trips to the infirmary, we kinda clicked and here we are. I had to move and I'm living with Armin over there whose my cousin, and we just talked online and via phone. Is that good enough for you, cherry boy?"

Eren nodded his head. Okay, that explained why Mikasa always came home with bruises. It also explained why he didn't often see her phone or laptop anymore. W- CHERRY BOY?!

"HEY! I am not a cherr-"

"You're a virgin right."

Damn it.

Eren sat down and sighed.

"Don't worry, you're not the only cherry boy at the table."

Armin blushed and squirmed a bit before sinking down in his seat.

"Well, what about you, huh cherry girl?"

Eren grinned at his quip. Yep, that was the most clever thing that had been said in the history of forever. Good job, Eren. Yeah, thanks Eren. I know, Eren. He patted himself on the back mentally before hearing a little snort along with a giggle. Mikasa's lips pulled up into a knowing smile as Annie laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about, creampuff?"

Eren blinked. Looking between them, the realization soon dawned.

"Mikasa and I had sex before I left. We're not virgins. Though we did have sex last night too so.. yeah."

No amount of pancakes could contain Eren's yell of outrage.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"


	4. Plans and Room Assignments

Eren sat with his face in his hands sobbing while rocking back and forth on the couch. Armin tried to console him by rubbing his back only to coax a loud wail. A few words were popping about; 'terrible', 'Mikasa', 'cherry', 'secret'. While Eren was having his mini melt down, the couple were getting dressed. Mikasa peeked out the hallway able to see her brother from down the hall as he hung onto Armin and sobbed his eyes out. She shrugged and then closed the door only to be pushed up against it. Annie's hands on her forearm, the little blonde smirked up at her.

"First rule, don't get caught off guard Ackerman."

Mikasa chuckled and leaned down. Their lips met, and it was a rather soft and eager action filled with unsaid feelings and longing. Annie's hands drew upwards to encircle Mikasa's neck and Mikasa caught Annie around her waist. Their bodies pressed against one another like two pieces of a puzzle, and the kiss deepened. Memories passed by of two girls meeting, fighting, and then eventually falling in love. Memories that neither would give up for anything in the world but wouldn't dare admit to the other. Breaking away, a trail of saliva connected their lips and Mikasa smiled a little while Annie blushed and glanced the other way.

They disentangled from one another and Mikasa started to get dressed while Annie did the same. Once Annie turned around, Mikasa was clothed in a red and black collared shirt, blue jeans and boots with her scarf wrapped around her neck and somehow tucked neatly under the collar of the shirt. She noticed Annie was staring a few seconds after she finished adjusting her scarf and turned to look. The younger was wearing a black tanktop with a diamond on it, blue shorts and black hightops.

_Sexy._

_Cute._

"Are you guys done in there?! We have to figure out what we're gonna do now!"

The door opened and Annie walked out first with Mikasa following her. The two of them sat down on the couch and Annie sat on her lap at Eren's chargin. Armin sighed and shooed Annie off Mikasa choosing to sit in between them for Eren's sanity. Though that didn't stop Mikasa from reaching around Armin to play with Annie's bun.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Eren cried.

"Eren, calm down. I'm happy, see? I'm happy and I'm with Annie. You're happy for me aren't you?"

The room grew silent and Eren stared at Mikasa with wide eyes that soon softened and then a smile formed.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I freaked out that bad. Sorry sis. Forgiven?"

He held out his hand and she clasped it with hers before they shook. Armin smiled. This was a start.

"Thats sweet of you guys, but its the summer - we need plans. Now." Annie declared.

"Well, if I knew that my sister was going to see her girlfriend then we would have been more prepared wouldn't we?!" Eren yelled back.

Okay, and that start was probably a finish.

"Armin, we didn't come with any cell phones, I think the first thing to do would be going to get one. We also need to buy more clothes since we don't have many, and in addition - I think we all need our **alone**time."

Eren slammed his hands down on the coffee table.

"Oh no! You're not getting alone time with her! Who knows what otherworldly th-"

"Sex. Just call it sex, cherry boy."

"I'm not a cherry boy!"

Armin pushed Eren back down in his chair and smiled.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, Mikasa. Once Eren and I get dressed, we can all go to get you guys the things that you need. As long as you'll be staying here - Mikasa can room with Annie and I'll room with Eren."

"Yeah! I'll be rooming with A-"

He froze and looked at the blonde haired angel who smiled at him with all of the innocence the world could muster. He would be sharing a room with someone like this? Over his head, he could see Mikasa and Annie giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh, yeah. I'll uhm.. be sharing a room with Armin."

Annie's room was rather messy but Mikasa almost knew where everything was and she didn't have much a problem with the mess. However, Armin's room was clean to the T. He also had posters of his favorite bands and books, and his bed was nice and soft while being rather big.

"Er, u-uhm.."

"C'mon Eren, we're both boys. Its not like we can't change together."

Eren looked helplessly at the two girls who were more engrossed in a few more minutes' sleep and he was dragged into his doom. His cute innocent doom.


End file.
